


Relentless Survivor

by Blithe_Novelties



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Other, S5M20, Season 5 Spoilers, Stay Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blithe_Novelties/pseuds/Blithe_Novelties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it was hard to imagine how anyone could trick themselves into believing that they weren’t bitten. You know. You tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> AN: SPOILERS FOR S5M20, “STAY ALIVE”
> 
> Firstly, I’m sorry if this is awkwardly written, it’s been years since I wrote fanfics.
> 
> Also, I’d like to state that I am certainly not above fucking with canon, especially when canon puts me into such a state of denial…denial, what denial? Who’s in denial? shock.
> 
> To be honest, I prefer that what happened in S5E20 either was a dream brought on by the experiments (but that would make an even shorter fic, so no fun there), a trick, or by some chance, that Five survives. Considering that, y’know Five has been through hell and back again multiple times.
> 
> In true spirit to the game, this fic is written in 2nd person POV. Enjoy!.
> 
> Disclaimer: Zombies, Run! belongs to Six to Start

The fact of the matter was, that you had, in fact been bitten by the zom; there was no mistaking the pain that had coursed through your body—and, even if there was any doubt that it could have been caused anything _other_ than one of the undead deciding to take a chomp out of you, the tell tale coughs-turned-moan dispelled it.

And even _then,_ were you to _still_ hold onto the hope of it being a trick of your imagination, Sam’s cries through your ears (and Moonchild’s incessant screaming in your…brain? God, you knew it was in your head, but she still sounded _so real.)_

…Really, it was hard to imagine how anyone could trick themselves into believing that they weren’t bitten. You know. You tried.

What really tickled your decaying mind though, was the fact that you were still running as if you thought there was still a chance for you to be saved, even if the vaccine wasn’t working. Which it wasn’t…and there wasn’t; you were fast, but not that fast. Not with the virus already in your veins.

Your last strain of humanity left you, leaving you, unknowing of the world around you.

And then, everything started to come back into focus, bit by bit–like the universe suddenly deciding that it would like to drop a ton of bricks on top of you…one brick at a time.

After sometime, you came back into yourself. A few minutes later, your vision returned to normal, and a few more after before your other senses stopped feeling so detached. And, other than somehow managing to find yourself on the ground (how the hell did you manage that?) you seemed okay–thirsty, reeking of sweat, but otherwise, unharmed…and surprisingly, unzombie-like. 

Or what you assumed was unzom-like, anyway; having never been a zom, you didn’t know what exactly went on in their heads. But, considering the fact that you did not have an insatiable desire for human flesh (and brains), you didn’t feel much like a zom at all.

You blinked, standing slowly, still getting over the shock of being tossed back into a “normal” mindset.

_So, the vaccine actually worked then. Huh. Took awhile._

Again, assuming. You could still very well be an all-powerful, intelligent fast zom—

You snorted, half amused, half annoyed with yourself for the thought. If those few, patchy moments (…longer?) were anything to go by, you’d be like any other, normal zom.

…Which you should get checked on soon, just in case the vaccine was only temporary and you relapsed into a mindless undead.

_Kind of like the Hulk. Except, you know. Undead. And grey. “…I’m going grey!” Shit. Wait, no that’s Danny Phantom. Except he knows what he’s doing as a ghost, right? Damn, it’s been too long–_

Right. You better get going. …But _where?_

You couldn’t go back, you’d be shot on sight, and as much as you’d like to take a big ol’ chomp out of that _snivelling, power hungry, overglorifed lackey jackass_ that was Ian Golightly, you had no desire to risk your life again that day just to see how _he_ liked being zombified. Or, those of the others living there because that would put them in even more danger, and really, they had enough to worry about with two potential zoms roaming about inside.

The only other option, then, was go back to your friends’, but even then, there was the danger of infecting them…You cringed. Was this how Paula felt, then? You grew solemn at the thought.

It would have caused you to dash further off into the woods, where you would be away from those you loved, keeping them safe for just awhile longer…had you not remembered Sam’s voice breaking as he called for you to run.

That did it for you, more than the fear of going grey again, more than anything else. The pain of realizing how your little family of sorts must be hurting.

Which reminded you, your makeshift headset—

…Still there. Miraculously, still there.

But judging by the fact you weren’t hearing anything from them, either the comms were switched off (likely) or they suffered some damage (also likely.)

Or judging by your luck, it was possible that it was both.

You sighed. It looked like you were going to have to find your own way out. …Unless of course, Moonchild decided to make a reappearance and offer some words of advice–which you doubted.

Not far off, there came telltale groans of zoms, slightly muffled to your covered ears. If there was ever a time to start running, it was now; no need to get bitten again when you just barely made it with the first one.

People could say what they wanted about you, but one thing was for sure: you had a burning will to survive.

_Don’t worry guys. I’m coming home._

You ran.


End file.
